


Rien

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Memento (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne me souviens de rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



Je ne me souviens de rien. Que faisais-je?

Des indices. Il me faut des indices. Où suis-je? Une chambre. Deuxième étage. Trop éclairée. De qui? Semble être un motel.

Qu'est-ce sur mon corps? Des noms et des numéros, des messages et des messages.

Des messages. Lisibles devant un miroir.

De moi, à moi.

J'avais peur d'oublier, mais quoi?

On frappe à la porte.

Je ne me souviens de rien. Que faisais-je?

Je suis dans une chambre trop éclairée. Du désordre, comme si quelqu'un a fouillé la place. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Je suis presque nu. Que faisais-je dans cet état de déshabillement? Quels sont ces encres dans mon corps? Pas grave. Je m'habille, et je dois répondre à la porte...

Une valise tombe.

Je ne me souviens de rien. Que faisais-je? On frappe très fort à la porte, il y a des cris d'impatience et la répétition d'un nom, demandant s'il est là. Est-ce mon nom?

J'ouvre la porte. Son visage ne me dit rien. Je le laisse entrer.

On parle, et on parle. De tout et de rien. Je lui explique comment, à la suite d'un incident, mon cerveau ne forme plus de nouvelles mémoires explicites. Il me vient alors à l'esprit que je puisse utiliser des photos pour me souvenir des gens.

Valise. Mes photos doivent être là.

Et si. Elles sont bien là. Mais elles ne portent image d'une seule personne, celle devant moi et qui me parle.

Je recule. J'invente une excuse pour me cacher dans la salle de bain, à réfléchir sur la possibilité de ce dévoilement. Je les regarde, je creuse et fouille dans mes neurones sur des indices possibles et-

Un visage. Identique à la photo. Identique à l'étranger à l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

Le mien. Il me fixe à travers le miroir, un mélange de curiosité, de peur et de outrage.

Je me réveille. Je ne me souviens de rien.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of gifted to LittleLinor and Azalee-calypso because of the obscur-echange thing, but I don't know their AO3 names.


End file.
